


death is sweet like a summer night's dream

by Intrstlr



Series: In Afterlife [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Acceptance, Afterlife, Coping, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrstlr/pseuds/Intrstlr
Summary: Sora fades away, rests in the final world, and arrives in the afterlife.





	death is sweet like a summer night's dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fading in Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678219) by [doobfarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobfarts/pseuds/doobfarts). 

> Loosely based on AO3 user Dumpsterbin's Fading in Reality.

".. Just as I thought that I have her and kept her safe, she slips away again.." Sora buried his hands on his face, his entire body growing warm as it drew frustration. He felt his bed shift weight, indicating that someone had just sat beside him.

Late nights like these brought about unpredictable events. Late nights like these made Sora feel compelled to have another breakdown to keep himself sane and deep in regret.

Roughly about a month ago, Sora arrived at this place. The place no one really knew what it was called, but it was a place a freed soul settled into once passing into the final world. No matter how ironic that the final world had its own afterlife, it would seem that this was just an alternate reality.

Sora was in afterlife, after finishing his treacherous journey in saving his loved ones. He had saved Kairi, the girl he loved the most. Yet once he has abused the power of waking, his fate was bound to afterlife. Or an alternate reality in the guise of it.

It was in this place that Sora faced his past traumas now that there were no journeys to keep him busy. Nightmares plagued him regularly, and the uncertainty of the fates of his friends kept him up.

It was in this place where he had met you, a young victim from the age of fairytales, who had been bound to the afterlife after suffering from the keyblade war. When you had met him, he was as just as broken as you were when you first arrived here a hundred years ago.

Has it really been that long? Looking down on his features made it seem that you were the same age as he was. Hell, you could even pass as even younger than Sora.

_ "A soul like his needs healing. I will be there for him. It's the least I can do." _ You say to yourself as you helped him up and took him as your own, taking care of him in your meager home that you've settled into this afterlife. Two souls in one home, you thought, made life a little less lonelier.

Now you were here, sitting next to Sora as he had another nightmare, breaking in cold sweat and his body turning into its warm flush in response. You felt so sorry for him. Not that you were feeling pity. It was empathy and bitter nostalgia that was coming back to you. The feelings you had when you first came into this place: bitterness, regret. A hundred years may have come to pass, but these were overwhelming emotions that made you wish to be alive and unaccepting your fate.

_ After all, both of you were innocent souls sacrificed for the greater good. Children of war. _

You offered an embrace for him to calm down, and calm down he did as you felt him inhale your scent. You rubbed his back in your embrace to soothe whatever that was bothering him. Sora obliged.

"Everything will be alright, Sora. Your friends are okay. They are with you." You reassured him as you felt his face buried further in the crook of your neck. You gently pull away.

"They are right here. With you."

You point to his heart.

Months turned into a full year, and there was a significant improvement in Sora. And for the first time, you witnessed him giving off his warmest, sincerest smile. It made your heart happy to see that you were able to help him with his journey towards healing himself from his traumas. Not like yourself, who had no one when they came and suffered here.

Sora often wandered around the afterlife, taking daily walks on the lush roads that led to nowhere, but always ending up at the home you two shared by the end of the day. Sometimes he would bring gifts. Berries to eat or corns to boil for supper. Or maybe a little white flower that he would place on your hair. Little things.

He began to talk again, always expressing that he misses the beach. A reminder of his true home. One day he invited you to wander along the roads like he does, and you two found a lake with a sandy shore and clear waters.

"It's so clear that I could see the pebbles underneath!" You said with glee, pulling Sora towards a charming wooden area that resembled a little pier. It felt right that you wanted to wade even for just a short while in this sweltering heat.

It was summer in the afterlife.

He threw himself off the wooden pier and dived into the clear waters of the lake.

"(Name)! The water is nice!!" Sora called to you. You ran back to the end of the pier near the shore to undress to your thin chemise and a pair of undershorts. With that, you jumped right along and splashed into the water with Sora. At this point the heat made you forget that you can't really swim, and you were smack at the middle of the clear bottomless-looking lake.

"Sora!!" You yelled, struggling to keep afloat. He only giggled as he swam towards you and held you by the waist to aid you in floating with him. In a panicked voice, you pleaded him to lead you back to the pier.

The boy obliged, seeing you genuinely frightened but he himself was feeling amused about it.

"I got ya, I got ya.." He felt your chest squish against his as you tightly held him as he waded back to the pier. With one arm he lifted you by the waist and now both of you were lying on the warm wooden plank. You sere lying on your back while Sora was on his side, giggling as you did about that stupid stunt you just did. Who forgets that they can't swim?

You close your eyes and giggle softly, Sora's arm still hasn't removed itself from your waist.

Sora's eyes, on the other hand, focused on your face and your serene expression. His eyes gazed lower, seeing your chest rise and fall in breath until he gazed further. He could see your nipples poke through your wet chemise. Being able to see your serene and half-naked form made him feel strangely excited. Sora gently rubbed circles with his fingers on the exposed skin of your belly while you slept.

When the afternoon was setting in and it was time to head home for supper, you and Sora walked along the lush road. As soon as you two got home you reprimanded Sora of his wet clothes, throwing at him an old pair of pajamas and a white shirt you owned and barking at him to get changed.

The night came, and a sound interrupted the eerily quiet summer night. It was Sora.

It had been a while since Sora had his nightmares, and so you rushed to his bedroom to calm him down.

He had woken up with cold sweat that drenched the white shirt you had given him. You motioned him to sit down on the bed and take off his shirt while wiping his back. You lean towards him, wiping the visible sweat and gently stroking his hair back.

He grabbed a hold of your hard with a firm grip and carried his body to yours and wrapped you into a warm embrace. You could feel yourself blushing, returning the hug.

"Its okay, Sora. I'm here. Here for you."

"I'm sorry.." You heard him croak.

Gently lifting your hands to cup his cheeks, you place a chaste kiss on his lips to calm him down with your own warmth. Sora looked in surprise at your action, but he had stopped trembling. He returned the kiss on your lips, until both of you exchanged multiple pecks on.

Sora wrapped his arms around you while he continued kissing you gently, while you did the same and returned the favor. In between kisses you gave a soft smile and a gaze of adoration as the pecks became more heated. 

Sora finally engaged in a lip lock, while you gently rubbed his back up and down, his hands still holding you in his embrace. He pushed you down the bed and lifted his weight by shifting his arms above you and planted them at your sides.

"(Name).. I want to.." Sora blushed, giving a small pout akin to a child's.

You give a small laugh, wanting to pinch his cheeks at how cute he was. He was just a boy, after all. And you were just a girl. Both of you needed this.

"Go ahead, Sora.." You opened your arms wide and motioned for him to crash down to your body and into your embrace.

"Kiss me again, please?" you mumbled, hands on Sora's hair while he rested on your chest. He gazed up and kissed you again. This time you felt his warm tongue swipe the bottom of your lip. Smiling on the kiss, you open your mouth and allow him in.

You wondered how Sora was able to learn these things. Did he have someone he could kiss back then as he was alive? Did it really matter?

Once you felt a tremendous unseen weight be lifted off Sora's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, it didn't matter anymore. Sora mustered up his courage to bolden the kiss, engaging in lips and tongue while he occasionally stopped to suck on your tongue or nibble at the corner of your lips. His hands were playing at the straps of your nightdress, fingers trailing down and pinching at your supple flesh.

Sora pulled away from the kiss, only for him to latch his lips on the side of your jaw.

"Ah!" You gasp at the foreign sensation. The act felt so tender, until you felt him swipe his tongue on the small area. You felt him breathe sharply and gave a small suck.

"(Name), does it feel nice?" Sora looked up to you with hazy eyes.

".. Yes.." You admitted. Sora continued sucking, trailing down to your jaw to your lower neck and back up again. He could feel you gasp as he continued necking you, and he gave a smile to himself for that.

His hands trailed over to the flesh exposed by your flimsy nightdress, softly pinching and hiking the end of your dress to your upper thighs.

"You're such a tease, Sora.." You let out an exasperated giggle and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"And you are so cute I could just eat you up!" He returned the gesture and pinched at your exposed upper thigh harder, making you yelp. 

He gently hiked the ends of your nightdress higher, until your lower area was exposed to him, as were your stomach and navel.

"Back then, I learned that this was what people did together when they love each other.." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on the nub on your stomach.

"I think I love you, (name).." Sora continued, his hands raising your dress higher. And soon you were exposed to him with nothing more than a pair of cotton panties to cover you.

_ "That's not true, Sora." _ you wanted to say to him. Sometimes, sex was not about love. Sometimes it was about comfort that you are not alone in this world. Sometimes it was for the sake of warmth. In this case, it was for the sake of healing. 

Sora had the mentality of a ten year old kid when it came to these things. Equating sex with love. When you motioned him to take off his pajamas and his boxers for the both of you to do the deed, you brushed his bangs away from his face and placed a small kiss on his forehead. You guided his hand towards your most intimate area, and letting his palm rest on top of it.

"Take me.." You whispered, gazing upon Sora's eyes. You swore you've seen a spark of adoration in his eyes as he looked at you.

He starts gently stroking your clothed area, running his fingers up and down so softly. Sora latches his lips on one of your nubs atop your breasts and starts sucking there while he uses his fingers to stroke your nether areas.

The feelings you were experiencing made you feel flush, massaging Sora's scalp with your fingers to encourage him to keep on going. You feel a warm, sticky wetness on your nether folds, feeling them cream your slit as Sora kept stroking you down there.

Letting out a desperate gasp, you push him gently off you to remove the cotton barrier, and grabbing a hold of his neglected erection. You feel him stiffen at the sensation.

"Alright, it's my turn to shine" you smirked, gently rubbing his cock up and down. Sora gasped, blushing a deeper shade of red. You push him to his back, switching his and your position so you were lying on his belly.

"(Name), what are you--" his question was replaced with a sharp inhale as you took his cock into your mouth. You could feel his member throb as you gave a gentle lick on the side of his cock up to the tip.

Looking up, you could see Sora's face flush even further when you gave a slight suck on the tip, watching him throw his head back.

"Are you excited to put this inside me?" You teased him, massaging his balls softly.

Sora gasped and mewled at the sensation, but was determined to put you in your place. He mustered his strength to push you down the bed so he was on top of you again.

"Yes, I am." He sighed breathily, positioning the tip of his cock to your slit's entrance. He grabbed your legs and spread them apart, placing them around his waist.

"Then take me." You cooed. That was all it took for Sora to sheath himself into your wet cavern. You both gasped in initial shock, with you feeling full of him.

"A-are you okay?" He stammered with a concerned, hazy look on his face.

"Yes, Sora. You can move." You assured him, giving a roll of your hips against his to test the waters. He smiled, and thrusted.

You felt Sora against you, groaning in pleasure as you rolled your hips and he thrusted in and out of you. This time you were the one trembling every time Sora hit that particular spot when he thrusted.

"Ah… Sora…" you mewled on his ear, massaging the hairs on the back of his head where your wrists rested. Your toes curled upward in pleasure, and Sora's noises were becoming more and more feverish.

In Sora's mind, waves of euphoria rippled on his form. An indescribable feeling of warmth and happiness and lust mixing all together, confusing the boy. If he had the coherence to form words with his mouth while he thrusted in and out of you, it would be short.

_ Thank you _

_ Thank you for saving me _

_ Thank you for staying with me _

_ Thank you Thank you Thank you _

He felt tears in his eyes, letting them flow freely on his face, and dripped on your body as he watched himself thrust wantonly into you.

Listening to your cute moans and your face contorted in pleasure made him realize that afterlife was his place. Becoming one with you had made him one with death.

It wasn't so bad if afterlife meant tender lovemaking moments like this.

"Ungh.. Sora.. I'm close.." You rolled your hips to sheath him deeper into you. He gave a serene smile and thrusted deeper, albeit a little more feverish. Your eyes jolt open and threw your head back as you climaxed, Sora following soon after, holding you close and rubbing your sore hips.

You let go of Sora's hair and flopped your back to the bed, chest heaving in exhaustion and contentment. You glanced at Sora, kneeling on top of you trying to collect his own energy.

_ "He's so beautiful like this.." _ you thought to yourself and softly placed your hands on his cheeks, wiping off the sweat on his face. Sora smiled at you, basked in the afterglow as he lay down on your exposed chest, using your breasts for pillows.

His hand snaked into yours, clasping them with his and your fingers. Your other hand, he placed on his chocolate locks. Instinctively, you rub his scalp and massaged him, basking in the afterglow with him listening to you drift off to sleep.

Sora realized the afterlife wasn't so bad. It's the letting go of everything beyond this point that was evidently difficult. Healing comes as well, and Sora dawned that the pain of not seeing Riku and Kairi ever again was hard to bear. But if this was where they end up if they meet their fate…

He takes a look at your serene face, and he smiles, remembering how well you took care of him while he was processing his grief. The comfort of being with you to keep himself from breaking down again and again each night. Keeping him away from the crippling loneliness he thought death was supposed to be.

If the end is like this summer night's eve, then maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna hear your insights about this! So if you can, please do leave comments below 😊🌼


End file.
